finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kain Highwind
Kain Highwind (jap. カイン・ハイウインド, Kain Haiuindo) ist ein spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy IV und Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Er ist der Kommandant der Dragonereinheit von Baron und ein Kindheitsfreund von Cecil Harvey. Außerdem ist er in Rosa Joanna Farrell verliebt, aber er verbirgt dieses Geheimnis wegen seiner Freundschaft zu Cecil, dessen romantische Gefühle von Rosa erwidert werden. Kains Vater war als Dragoner besonders aktiv, doch er starb eines Tages plötzlich und sofort wurden Gerüchte laut, er sei umgebracht worden. In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years erzählt Kain, dass er seinen Vater gehasst habe, da dieser sehr streng zu ihm war. Anschließend wurde er gemeinsam mit Cecil vom König von Baron großgezogen. Anfangs mochte Kain Cecil überhaupt nicht, da der König ihn wie einen Sohn behandelte, jedoch wurden Rosa, Cecil und Kain Freunde. Letzterer ist seitdem Cecils Rivale. In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years taucht neben ihm außerdem seine dunkle Seite, namens Dark Kain auf. Handlung ''Final Fantasy IV Kain taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als Cecil erfolgreich von seiner Mission aus Mysidia zurückkehrt. Nachdem dieser jedoch die Beweggründe seines Königs für die Suche nach den Kristallen hinterfragt und Kain ihm dabei zur Seite steht, erhalten sie den Auftrag gemeinsam das Dorf Nebel zu besuchen und dort einen Gegenstand abzugeben. Zunächst glauben sie beide lediglich einen einfachen Botengang auszuführen. Sie durchqueren dazu die Nebelhöhle nahe Baron, treffen dort jedoch auf einen Nebeldrachen, der sie davon abhalten will ins Dorf zu gelangen. Sie besiegen den Beschwörbaren und betreten das Dorf, wo sich der Gegenstand, den sie mit sich tragen, als Bomberring herausstellt und das ganze Dorf in Brand setzt. Mit Erschrecken stellen sie fest, dass der König sie hintergangen hat und Cecil weigert sich ihm weiterhin zu dienen. Kain schließt sich daraufhin seinem Freund an. Sie treffen außerdem auf Rydia, die um ihre Mutter trauert. Sie erfahren, dass durch die Vernichtung des Nebeldrachen auch dessen Beschwörer, Rydias Mutter, stirbt. Als die beiden Kommandanten versuchen Rydia aus dem brennenden Dorf in Sicherheit zu bringen, weigert sich diese und beschwört in ihrer Wut Titan herbei, der Cecil und Kain durch ein gewaltiges Erdbeben voneinander trennt. left|thumb|Rosa kann Kain davon abhalten Cecil zu töten. Während Cecil mit Rydia weiterreist und hofft, dass Kain den Angriff Titans ebenfalls überlebt hat, wird dieser von Golbez gefunden und einer Gedankenmanipulation unterzogen. Er ist sich zwar vollends bewusst, was er tut, jedoch ist es ihm nicht mehr möglich alle seine Handlungen zu steuern. So benutzt Golbez den Dragoner dazu den Kristall des Königreiches Fabul zu stehlen. Dabei trifft er auf Cecil und Rosa, die zunächst nicht verstehen, warum Kain sich gegen sie wendet. Als er dazu ansetzt Cecil zu töten, bittet Rosa ihn aufzuhören, was ihn kurz zögern lässt. Anschließend taucht Golbez persönlich auf und entführt Rosa, sodass sie Kain nicht länger ablenkt. Zudem weist er Kain an, den Kristall zu stehlen und ihm danach zu folgen, was dieser sogleich tut. Während Cecil und dessen Gefährten den Kristall Troias beschaffen, um ihn gegen Rosas Leben zu tauschen, erklärt Kain Rosa im Turm von Zot, dass er über Cecil triumphieren werde. Als es beim Austausch des Kristalls schließlich zum Kampf mit Golbez kommt, gelingt es den Protagonisten dank Tellah den Widersacher zu besiegen. Dadurch scheint die Gedankenkontrolle von Kain zunächst aufgehoben zu sein. Jedoch lebt Golbez noch und kann schwer verletzt entkommen. Kain entschuldigt sich anschließend bei Cecil und erklärt erneut, dass er seinem Freund beistehen werde. Gemeinsam nehmen sie den Kampf gegen das Magus-Trio und, nach der erfolgreichen Rettung Rosas erklärt er ihr, dass nicht alle seine Taten mit der Gedankenmanipulation zu rechtfertigen sind. Er gesteht, dass er Rosa bei sich haben wollte. Als die Gruppe den Turm verlassen will, taucht anschließend die Elementarfürstin Barbarizia auf. Diese äußert ihre Überlegenheit gegenüber der Gruppe, worauf Kain seinen Speer zieht und ihr entgegenbringt, dass sie nicht die einzige sei, die auf dem Wind reiten könne. In älteren Versionen des Spiels äußert sie eine gewisse Sympathie, die sie für Kain gehegt hat, da er ebenfalls eine Affinität bezüglich des Wind-Elementes besitzt. Nach dem Kampf gegen Barbarizia versucht diese den Turm zum Einsturz zu bringen, jedoch kann die Gruppe mittels Rosas Teleport-Zauber entkommen. Kain erzählt seinen Freunden daraufhin, dass es weitere vier Kristalle in der Unterwelt gibt und Golbez diese ebenfalls benötigt, um seinen Plan zu vollenden. Es gelingt ihnen einen Zugang zur Unterwelt zu öffnen und sie treffen dort auf die Zwerge, welche einen der vier weiteren Kristalle bewahren. Als die Verteidigung des Kristalls erneut fehlschlägt, begibt die Gruppe sich zum Turm von Babil, den Golbez als Stützpunkt gebraucht. Sie planen die von Golbez gesammelten Kristalle zu stehlen, während dieser damit beschäftigt ist, den Kristall aus der versiegelten Höhle zu bergen. Dabei treffen sie auf den Ninja und Prinzen von Eblan, Edge Geraldine. Edges ungestümes Verhalten und Hochmut missfallen Kain zwar, doch trotzdem bilden sie eine Allianz, da sie auf einander angewiesen sind, um den Elementarfürsten Rubicante zu besiegen, der die Kristalle bewachen soll. Zwar gelingt es der Gruppe den Elementarfürsten zu besiegen, jedoch können sie aufgrund einer vorher installierten Falle die Kristalle nicht erreichen. Auf Bitte König Giotts begeben sie sich zur versiegelten Höhle, um den letzten Kristall zu schützen, da die Zwerge fürchten, dass das Siegel Golbez nicht lange aufhalten wird. Die Gruppe kann den letzten Kristall zunächst an sich bringen, jedoch stiehlt Kain den Kristall bevor die Gruppe die Höhle verlässt. Es wird klar, dass Golbez geplant hat, Kain erneut zu benutzen, um Cecil die Kristalle abzunehmen, die dieser erlangen würde. Aus diesem Grund hat er vorgegeben mit seiner Niederlage die Kontrolle über Kains Geist verloren zu haben. Erneut unter Golbez' Einfluss, verlässt Kain die Höhle und übergibt diesem den letzten Kristall. Während Cecil, Rosa, Edge und Rydia zum Mond reisen und dort von Fusoya erfahren, dass Golbez Cecils Bruder ist und selbst nur gesteuert wird, überreicht Kain diesem den letzten Kristall, womit Golbez letztlich den Giganten von Babil aktiviert. Die Gruppe infiltriert den Giganten und trifft erneut auf Golbez und Kain, sowie die Elementarfürsten. Es gelingt Golbez sich der Gedankenkontrolle durch Zemus zu entziehen, womit auch Kain wieder zu Sinnen kommt. Nachdem die Gedankenkontrolle nun endlich gelöst ist, bittet Kain Cecil abermals um Vergebung und erklärt sich loyal gegenüber ihrer Freundschaft. Als Golbez und Fusoya zum Mond reisen, um Zemus' Machenschaften ein Ende zu setzen, schließt sich Kain erneut seinen Freunden an und will mit ihnen den Kampf gegen Zemus aufnehmen. Auf dem Weg durch den Monduntergrund können Spieler der NDS-Version Kains Gedanken verfolgen und erfahren so, dass Zemus erneut versucht den Dragoon unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Kain kann dies jedoch verhindern und letztlich treffen die Protagonisten auf Golbez und Fusoya, denen es gelingt Zemus zu besiegen. Jedoch ist dessen Hass so groß und übermächtig geworden, dass er sich in Form von Zeromus manifestiert. Jedoch besiegen die Protagonisten auch Zeromus und reisen anschließend zu ihrem Heimatplaneten zurück. [[Datei:Kain ohne Helm FFIV NDS.PNG|thumb|Kain am Ende von ''Final Fantasy IV]] Zum Ende des Spiels feiern Cecil und Rosa ihre Hochzeit und alle bis auf Kain nehmen an den Feierlichkeiten teil. Der Dragoon indes begibt sich zum Berg der Tortur und schwört sich selbst erst nach Baron zurückzukehren, wenn er ein starker und stolzer Dragoon geworden ist. Zu diesem Zweck versucht er ebenfalls so einen Wandel zu erzielen, wie Cecil es getan hat, als er vom Dunkelritter zum Paladin wurde. In einer letzten Szene ist Kain daraufhin von hinten ohne Helm zu sehen. In Final Fantasy IV Advance wurde zusätzlich ein Gebiet namens Mondruinen eingefügt, in dem die Charaktere sich vor dem Kampf gegen Zeromus einer Prüfung unterziehen können und an deren Ende ihre jeweils stärkste Waffe erhalten. Kain muss seine Prüfung jedoch alleine absolvieren. Dabei erwacht er in Baron und erfährt, dass es zu zahlreichen Morden gekommen ist und der Täter eine Lanze verwendet haben soll. Kain erklärt sich einverstanden Cecil und den Wachen der Stadt bei der Aufklärung der Fälle zu helfen. Jedoch wird er daraufhin von Träumen geplagt und findet in seiner Kammer selbst eine Lanze, an der Blut klebt. Aufgrund dessen wird er des Mordes verdächtigt, jedoch gelingt es ihm den wahren Täter aufzudecken. In der darauffolgenden Nacht verlässt Cecil Baron über den Teufelspfad. Kain verfolgt ihn und findet seinen Freund und Rosa bewusstlos vor. Der Täter, welcher die Morde in Baron begangen hat, erscheint daraufhin, beschreibt sich als Manifestation Kains dunkler Gedanken und verlangt von diesem Cecil zu töten. Der Spieler kann anschließend entscheiden, ob er Cecil töten wird oder nicht. Erstere Option veranlasst Kain dazu den Befehl ausführen und die Prüfung wird beendet, indem Kain seinen Prüfungsraum verlässt und wieder zur Party stößt. Entscheidet der Spieler hingegen Cecil nicht zu töten, startet ein Kampf gegen Kains dunklen Doppelgänger, der sich später in Lunar Bahamut verwandelt. Sofern der Spieler den Kampf gewinnt, erhält Kain als Belohnung für die abgeschlossene Prüfung seine stärkste Waffe in dieser Version des Spiels, die Abels Lanze. Als Kain den Prüfungsraum verlässt und sich der Gruppe wieder anschließt, erklärt Cecil, dass es nur einen Moment her sei, dass Kain den Raum betreten habe und versucht zu erfahren, was während Kains Prüfung passiert ist. Dieser antwortet jedoch darauf, dass nichts geschehen sei und verheimlicht somit seine Erlebnisse vor seinen Freunden. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Zwar taucht Kain im Interlude nicht als spielbarer Charakter auf, jedoch erzählen Rosa und Cecil, dass er Baron verlassen hat und zuletzt auf dem Berg der Tortur gesehen wurde. Nach den Credits des Interludes, wird Kain dort gezeigt und jemand Unbekanntes spricht ihn kurz an. Man erfährt jedoch nicht, wer ihn angesprochen hat und wie das Gespräch weiter geht. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Vorgeschichte Noch vor den Ereignissen von ''Ceodore's Tale hält Kain sich am Berg der Tortur auf und absolviert dort ein intensives Training. Dabei wird er von Kluya dazu bewogen seine innere Schwäche zu bekämpfen. Jedoch unterliegt Kain gegen seine dunkle Seite und so manifestiert diese sich und kann sich nun frei bewegen. Kain indes bleibt vorerst zurück. Ceodore's Tale: The Last of the Red Wings |Beschreibung als Hooded Man.}} thumb|Der Verhüllte Mann rettet Ceodore das Leben. Später taucht Kain als Verhüllter Mann (engl. Hooded Man) auf und rettet Ceodore kurz nach dem Absturz eines Flugschiffes der Rotschwingen das Leben. Er begleitet Ceodore nach Baron, indem sie in Mysidia den Teufelspfad benutzen. Als Ceodore ihn schließlich nach seinem Namen fragt, antwortet Kain zunächst, dass er keinen habe, revidiert diese Aussage jedoch und erklärt, dass er ihn vor langer Zeit abgelegt hat. Sie reisen schließlich nach Mysidia, wo sie auf Porom treffen, die ihnen nach einem kurzen Gespräch hilft, den Pfad zu öffnen. Sie lässt Ceodore und Kain von einem Weiß- und einem Schwarzmagier begleiten, welche das Siegel lösen sollen. Bevor sie gehen, erkundigt sich Porom nach dem Namen des verhüllten Mannes, was dieser jedoch damit beantwortet, dass sie ihn ohnehin nicht kennt. Sie durchqueren den Teufelspfad und erreichen so Baron, wo ihnen jedoch der Zutritt zur Burg auf Anweisung des Königs verwehrt wird. Sie gehen in die Stadt zurück und holen sich von Cids Tochter den Schlüssel zum Alten Wasserweg, durch welchen sie in die Burg gelangen. Dort trennt Ceodore sich von Kain, um nach seinen Eltern zu suchen. Zuvor erkundigt sich Kain, nach Ceodores Eltern, worauf dieser erzählt, dass es sich um Cecil und Rosa handelt, was Kain sehr überrascht. Anschließend verlassen auch die Magier aus Mysidia die Gruppe, um ebenda Bericht zu erstatten. Plötzlich hört Kain aus der Ferne Stimmen und findet im Kerker der Burg einige Soldaten vor. Er bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und sucht nach Ceodore. Dabei trifft er im Thronsaal auf Cecil, welcher ihn jedoch nicht erkennt. Er bemerkt, dass Cecil sich verändert hat, woraufhin dieser Kain bittet zu gehen, da er sehr beschäftigt ist. Kurz darauf begegnet der verhüllte Mann Ceodore, welcher erklärt, dass er niemanden in der Burg gefunden hat und das Luftschiff Enterprise verschwunden ist. Sie verlassen die Burg, ohne dass Kain Ceodore von seinem Treffen mit Cecil erzählt. Letzterer ordnet derweil an, dass der unbekannte Eindringling gefangen genommen werden soll. Auf der Suche nach Cids Luftschiff beschließen sie, die Nebelhöhle zu durchqueren. Auch dort wird ihnen der Zugang von einem Soldaten verwehrt, welchen sie jedoch bekämpfen und dabei erkennen, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein Monster ist. In der Höhle stürzt Ceodore aufgrund einer Erderschütterung in die Tiefe, wobei Kain ihm folgt. Kurze Zeit später gelangen sie wieder nach oben, wo sie von den Wachen aus Baron eingekreist werden. Plötzlich zieht in der Höhle jedoch Nebel auf, der immer dichter wird. Indem sie sich den Nebel zunutze machen, gelingt es ihnen, sich vor den Wachen zu verstecken und so die Höhle zu verlassen. Draußen angekommen fragt Ceodore seinen Begleiter, warum er ihm hilft. Der verhüllte Mann antwortet darauf, dass er ihm nicht direkt hilft, sondern eher auf der Suche nach einer bestimmten Person ist. Sein Zeil ist es diese Person um jeden Preis zu besiegen. Kain's Tale: Return of the Dragoon thumb|Kain bekämpft seine [[Dark Kain|dunkle Seite.]] Nach ihrer Ankunft im Dorf Nebel beschließen Ceodore und der verhüllte Mann, nach Osten in Richtung Kaipo zu reisen. Jedoch hat sich durch Rydias Beschwörung von Titan in Final Fantasy IV eine gewaltige Klippe aufgetan, die sie überwinden müssen. Trotz dieses schwierigen Unterfangens gelingt es ihnen und sie begeben sich auf den Weg nach Kaipo. Kurz darauf beobachten sie ein Luftschiff, das zu den Rotschwingen gehört und in Richtung Damcyan unterwegs ist. Sie stellen fest, dass es sich bei den Soldaten an Bord nicht um die echten Rotschwingen handelt und schließen daraus, dass es sich um selbige Soldaten handelt, die sie seit ihrem Aufenthalt in Baron verfolgen. Während sie in Kaipo rasten, werden Ceodore und sein Begleiter von ihren Verfolgern eingeholt und angegriffen. Es gelingt ihnen sie zu besiegen, jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass diese zwar menschlich aussehen, jedoch keine Menschen sind. Am nächsten Tag machen sie sich erneut auf den Weg und erreichen durch den unterirdischen Wasserweg schließlich Damcyan. Dort erfahren sie, dass Kain die Kristalle in seinen Besitz gebracht und Rosa entführt hat, welche in Damcyan Schutz gesucht hatte. Sofort nehmen Ceodore, der verhüllte Mann und Cid Pollendina, der sich ebenfalls nach Damcyan begeben hat, die Verfolgung auf und stellen den Dragoner im Schloss von Baron. Hier kommt es schließlich zum Kampf zwischen dem Verhüllten Mann, der sich als echter Kain Highwind herausstellt und seiner dunklen Seite. Dieses Mal gelingt es Kain den Kampf für sich zu entscheiden. Da er nun endlich in der Lage ist seine Schwächen einzugestehen und zu akzeptieren, verwandelt sich Kain dank Kluyas Hilfe in einen Holy Dragoon und seine dunkle Seite wird erneut ein Teil von ihm. Kain, Ceodore, Rosa und Cid schließen sich nun zusammen und begeben sich auf die Suche nach Cecil. Im Thronsaal treffen sie schließlich auf ihn und das unbekannte Mädchen. Kampfverhalten ''Final Fantasy IV'' thumb|Kains Charaktermodell in der NDS- und App-Version. Kain taucht unter der Bezeichnung Dragoner einmalig während der Handlung als Bossgegner auf. Der Kampf ist jedoch geskriptet und endet darin, dass Kain die Gruppe besiegt. Charakterentwicklung und Abilitys Grundsätzlich besitzt Kain als rein physischer Angreifer hohe Angriffs- und Abwehr-Werte, jedoch gleichwohl auch geringe Magie- und Magieabwehr-Werte. In der Nintendo DS-Version des Spiels steigt außerdem auch Kains MP-Wert, welcher bei allen anderen Versionen stets auf 0 bleibt. Als Dragoner besitzt Kain die Fähigkeit Sprung, bei welcher er sich selbst in die Lüfte erhebt, um nach einer Runde der Vorbereitung auf den Gegner niederzufahren und ihn mit physischem Schaden zu treffen. Während der Vorbereitung ist Kain zudem unverwundbar, da er sich kurzzeitig aus dem Kampfgeschehen entfernt. Dies verhindert jedoch auch, dass er von jeglichen Statusveränderungen, Zaubern oder Gegenständen beeinflusst wird. In der Nintendo DS-Version von Final Fantasy IV ist es Kain zudem möglich mehrere Fertigkeiten zu erlernen. Dem Spieler bleibt dabei selbst überlassen, wann und ob Kain eine solche Fertigkeit erlernt. Waffen und Rüstungen Kain ist in der Lage auf ein breites Arsenal an Waffen zurückzugreifen. Neben Speeren bzw. Lanzen ist es ihm außerdem möglich sowohl Dolche, Schwerter und Schilde, als auch Äxte zu verwenden. Ebenso wie Cecil trägt auch Kain ausnahmslos schwere Rüstungen. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' Charakterentwicklung In Ceodore's Tale besitzt Kain zunächst höhere Statuswerte, als Ceodore selbst und teilt folglich mehr Schaden aus. Dennoch bewegen sich seine Werte insgesamt eher im mittleren Rahmen und kein Attribut sticht besonder hervor. Dies ändert sich erst, nachdem er den Job-Wechsel zum Holy Dragoon vollzogen hat und mit jedem Levelaufstieg besonders die HP, die Stärke (Strength) und die Abwehr (Stamina) ansteigen. Weiterhin erwähnenswert ist, dass Kain nur seine maximalen Werte erreichen kann, wenn er beim Wechsel von Hooded Man zu Holy Dragoon über die kleinstmöglichen Werte verfügt. Das liegt daran, dass Kains Werte als Hooded Man bei einem Level Up nicht so stark ansteigen, wie nach dem Jobwechsel zum Holy Dragoon. Um eine maximale Wertesteigerung zu erreichen, besteht die Möglichkeit ihn kampfunfähig zu machen, sodass er keine Erfahrungspunkte erhält und letztlich nicht im Level aufsteigt. Dies bedeutet jedoch auch, dass dem Spieler für diese Zeit nur Ceodore zur Verfügung steht und er mit diesem alle Kämpfe alleine bestreiten muss. Dies gilt im Übrigen ebenfalls für den Aufenthalt im Challenge Dungeon von Ceodore. Abilitys und Bands Zunächst besitzt Kain als Hooded Man keine eigenen spezifischen Abilitys, sondern teilt mit normalen physischen Angriffen Schaden aus. Während des Verlaufes von Kain's Tale erhält er jedoch seine Sprung-Fähigkeit (engl. Jump) zurück und verwandelt sich nach dem Sieg über seine dunkle Seite in einen Holy Dragoon. Anschließend ist es ihm außerdem möglich einige Zauber der Weißmagie zu verwenden. Ihm stehen die Zauber Cure, Hold, Cura, Esuna, Teleport, Blink und Haste von Anfang an zur Verfügung, welche gleichwohl die einzigen Zauber sind, die er einsetzen kann. Indem er bestimmte Angriffe mit anderen Charakteren verbindet, kann Kain außerdem sogenannte Band-Abilitys verwenden. Dazu muss er seine Angriffe oder Fähigkeiten mit denen eines oder mehrerer Gruppenmitglieder verbinden. Nachfolgende Tabelle listet alle ihm möglichen Bands auf und erläutert sie im Wesentlichen. Waffen und Rüstungen Während Kain als Hooded Man lediglich Schwerter und leichte Rüstungen ausrüsten kann, stehen ihm nach dem Klassenwechsel zum Holy Dragoon erneut mehrere Arten von Waffen zur Verfügung. Im Gegensatz zu Final Fantasy IV kann er nun auch Waffen und Rüstungen verwenden, die ansonsten den Paladinen Cecil und Ceodore vorbehalten sind. Weitere Auftritte ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy [[Datei:Kain Dissidia 012.png|thumb|140px|Kain in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy]] Kain Highwind ist einer der neuen Charaktere in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy und repräsentiert Final Fantasy IV neben Cecil und Golbez. Er arbeitet dort mit Lightning, Laguna, Vaan, Tifa und Yuna zusammen und versucht, die Ausbreitung der Imitationssoldaten zu verhindern. Des Weiteren besiegt er seine Kameraden, damit sie im nächsten Kreislauf des Kampfes zwischen den Göttern neue Stärke erlangen können und so der ewige Krieg von ihnen durchbrochen werden kann. Er lässt dafür allerdings sein Leben und wird nicht von Shinryu geläutert, um im nächsten Kreislauf erneut für Cosmos zu kämpfen. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy |Beschreibung im Spiel}} [[Datei:Kain Highwind Theatrhythm Final Fantasy.png|100px|thumb|Kain Highwind in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy]] Kain taucht in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy als freischaltbarer Charakter auf. Dazu muss der Spieler in der 3DS-Version des Spiels insgesamt acht marineblaue Kristallsplitter sammeln, welche im Chaos Shrine bei den Dark Notes 51-99 erhalten werden können. Anschließend kann Kain in die Gruppe aufgenommen werden. In der iOS-Version des Spiels muss Kain hingegen kostenpflichtig heruntergeladen werden. Charakterentwicklung Kains Statuswerte in Theatrhythm Final Fantasy sind recht ausgewogen verteilt. Er zeichnet sich, sowohl in der 3DS- als auch der iOS-Version, durch größtmögliche Stärke- und hohe Geschick-Werte aus; schwächelt dafür jedoch vor allem im Bereich der Magie und des Glücks. Seine HP-Werte sind ebenfalls im mittleren Sektor angesiedelt und so eignet er sich nicht als Charakter für schwere Musikstücke, bei denen der Spieler viele HP benötigt, um sie zu beenden. Nachfolgende Tabelle stellt grob die Entwicklung der Statuswerte dar. Abilitys ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Wie bereits im Vorgänger taucht Kain auch in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call auf und kann vom Spieler freigeschalten werden, wenn ausreichend türkisfarbene Kristallsplitter gesammelt wurden. Charakterentwicklung Kain verfügt auch in diesem Spiel über einen sehr hohen Stärke- sowie einen guten Ausdauer-Wert, jedoch wurden beide im Vergleich zu Theatrhythm Final Fantasy etwas gesenkt. Im Gegenzug besitzt Kain nun einige HP mehr. Durch die leichten Änderungen der Statuswerte wird jedoch nicht beeinflusst, dass Kain besser für BMS als für FMS geeignet ist. Seine Beschwörung ist Odin. Abilitys Mit wachsender Stufe erlernt Kain neue Abilitys oder Steigerungsformen bereits bekannter Fähigkeiten. Diese werden zunächst in proactive, also vorauswirkend, und reactive, rückwirkend, unterteilt. Nachfolgende Tabelle listet alle Fähigkeiten auf, die Kain erlernen kann und beschreibt diese. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Kain erscheint als sogenannter ''Legend-Charakter und kann entweder als Gastcharakter der Gruppe beitreten oder aber in Form einer Beschwörung eingesetzt werden. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest |Beschreibung im Spiel}} Kain ist ein herunterladbarer Charakter, welcher für eine geringe Gebühr freigeschalten werden kann. Im Kampf verwendet er eine verstärkte Variante des Sprung-Angriffs. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Von Kain gibt es mehrere Spielkarten unterschiedlicher Stärke, die jedoch alle vom Typ Blitz ''(engl. Lightning) sind. ''Lord of Vermilion II'' In Lord of Vermillion II gibt es ebenfalls eine Karte von Kain. Musik Ein wiederkehrendes Musikthema, welches Kains Verrat unterstreicht, heißt Suspicion und ist auch unter den Titeln Kain's Betrayal oder Disbelief bekannt. Neben der Verwendung für Kain wird es in Final Fantasy IV - Interlude -'' und ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years außerdem eingespielt, wenn ein anderes Gruppenmitglied sich verdächtig verhält oder gar die Protagonisten verrät. Eine andere Version namens Suspicion -Arrange-'' erklingt zudem in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy als Hintergrundmusik, wenn Kain sich auf der Weltkarte bewegt. Ein weiteres Musikstück, genannt Cry in Sorrow, ertönt, während Kains Prüfung in den Mondruinen oder wenn er der Gruppe wieder beitritt. Galerie Etymologie Der Ursprung des Namen Kain liegt in der Bibel, wo Kain und dessen Bruder Abel die Söhne Adams und Evas sind. Als beide Gott ein Opfer darbringen und der Herr Abels Gabe der von Kain vorzieht, erschlägt er seinen Bruder. Aus diesem Grund muss er das Paradies verlassen und erhält das sogenannte Kainsmal zur Erkennung. Die Eigenschaft des Verrates und Neides auf seinen Bruder wurde vom biblischen Kain auf den Charakter der Final Fantasy-Reihe übertragen, jedoch sind diese nun gegen seinen Rivalen und Freund Cecil Harvey gerichtet. Sein Nachname rührt ursprünglich vom ersten Dragoner der Final Fantasy-Reihe, nämlich Richard von Hohewind (engl. Ricard Highwind). Trivia * Kain wurde als Sohn des damaligen Kommandanten der Dragoner, Ricard Highwind, geboren; damit ist Richard von Hohewind aus Final Fantasy II gemeint, der in der englischen Version des Spiels Ricard Highwind heißt. **In Final Fantasy II gab es ebenfalls eine Figur mit Namen Kain. Dort ist er jedoch nicht Richards Sohn, sondern das Kind eines anderen Drachenritters, der ein enger Freund Ricards war. * Weiterhin teilt sich Kain den Namen Highwind mit Alexander Highwind Tycoon aus Final Fantasy V und Cid Highwind aus Final Fantasy VII. Alexander Highwind Tycoon besitzt nur eine besondere Bindung zu Drachen, während Richard von Hohewind und Cid Highwind genau wie Kain Dragoner sind. * Die wiederkehrende Waffe in der Serie namens Kains Lanze wurde nach ihm benannt. **Gleichwohl taucht in vielen Spielen der Reihe eine Waffe namens Abels Lanze auf, welche in Final Fantasy IV Advance Kains stärkste Waffe ist. * Der Gegner Dragoner aus der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe verwendet dieselbe Pose, in der Kain auf dem ursprünglichen Logo von Final Fantasy IV abgebildet ist. * Der englische Synchronsprecher von Kain leiht auch Caius Ballad aus Final Fantasy XIII-2 und Red XIII in der englischen Version von Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children seine Stimme. en:Kain Highwind fr:Kaïn Highwind it:Cain Highwind ru:Каин Хайвинд Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV) Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV:TAY) Kategorie:Charakter (TFF) Kategorie:Charakter (TFF:CC)